1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an elevator control system for controlling a plurality of elevator cars for use in elevator systems having one or more independently movable elevator cars in a plurality of vertical elevator shafts.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of group management systems for elevators that include digital computers for controlling operation of elevator cars is well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,640. There, car-position predicting means and predicted-empty-car detecting means are employed in assigning a predicted empty car to a floor call for reducing waiting time. Also, elevator systems that include a plurality of independently movable elevator cars in each elevator shaft are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,777. By operating more than one elevator car in a hatchway, it is possible to reduce the amount of floor space required for the elevator cars. Many prior art group management systems are not well adapted for use with both conventional elevator systems that include one elevator car in each hatchway and those systems that include a plurality of elevator cars in each hatchway.